Eyes from Behind the Other Side
by sugahandspice
Summary: A powerful new sorcerer is in town and he's after the cards. But how will Sakura battle him when he's using one of her best friends to do the fighting for him?
1. Default Chapter

Eyes from Behind the Other Side  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin burst out laughing. Li went crimson. Lately he had been the brunt of all the girl's jokes. And the three of them never missed an opportunity to have some fun, especially with Meilin back from Hong Kong. Suddenly Li saw a way out and grinned. "Eriol!" All three girls squealed at the sight of their old friend and ran past Li to greet him. His grin widened at the sight of Eriol's face. He felt his stomach lurch as he noticed Sakura hugged Eriol the longest but he pushed the feeling aside. A voice in his head told him that he did that too much, but he pushed the voice to the back of his mind. Li was about to join the group himself when he saw the figure of a girl on the floor metres away from them. It took him a split second to recognize the blonde and his body froze. The other four instantly noticed the change. "Li?" Sakura asked slowly. Tomoyo noticed his gaze and gasped. She hurried forward and gently shook the girl awake. "Are you okay?" The blonde was about to answer when she saw Li. Every muscle in her body tensed as the two's gazes locked. Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks as Meilin prodded Li but got no response. Eriol approached Li and waved his hand in front of his face. Li didn't even blink. The other four looked at each other worriedly. Suddenly Li started forward as the girl stood up fully. "Where is he?" "Is he here yet?" They asked at the same time. Both nodded before turning and walking away. "Where are you going?" Meilin called out but neither Li nor the stranger answered. Tomoyo turned to Sakura and watched as the brunette eyed the mysterious stranger closely. "Should we follow?" "Hey, it might be private between Li and-" "Then he should have told us where he was going! I say we follow them." Meilin stated. "They could be anywhere by now though." Eriol pointed out. "Then we'll just have to find them, won't we?" Sakura pulled out her necklace. Madison stepped forward. "Are you sure about using magic?" "It's just something I sensed, I just want to be sure." Eriol nodded. "I felt something too." "Then what are we waiting for?" Meilin asked sharply. All four gathered round Sakura but before she could do anything two shadows fell across them.  
  
"What's up squirt?" Tori asked as Julian peered round the group. Sakura glanced at the others quickly before sighing and putting her necklace away. "Nothing." She replied, staring in the direction Li had disappeared in. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes from Behind the Other Side  
  
I don't own anything!  
  
Li and the girl didn't stop walking until they reached the park. There they stopped and sat in silence, thinking over what this situation really meant. "What's your name?" The blonde broke the silence. "Li." "My name is Chole." Li turned to look at her and was met with piercing blue eyes. "I didn't think you were real." He stated, leaning back. "I didn't think you were real either." She smiled briefly then started to fiddle with the grass. "So if we both had this dream, what does this mean?" Li shrugged. "Have you had this dream before?" The blonde nodded. "You have magic so you probably understand what it means." The girl sighed. "I was afraid I might be seeing the future but prayed that it wasn't so. The things I have dreamt are so terrible I could hardly bare knowing that they would come true." Li nodded. His instincts were telling him that this girl was trustworthy, even though he'd only just found out that she was real. His silence seemed to make the girl nervous but she didn't interrupt his thoughts. Finally she turned to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm not your enemy." She stated clearly. After a moment Li nodded. "No, but I am." A low, cold voice called out. Li and Chole jumped to their feet, instantly recognizing the voice that had haunted so many of their dreams. Darth wore black clothes and held a long, black staff. His hair was shiny because of grease and his grey eyes held no emotion in them. "What do you want?" Chole demanded as Li slowly reached for the orb that held his sword. "You." He stated simply and thrust his staff forward. Two bolts of black energy struck the teens, making them fall to their knees. Slowly the black energy spread over their bodies and finally into their eyes. "Now the fun begins." Darth chuckled, knowing that his victims had no way of escaping. 


End file.
